


A shocking revelation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is it?





	A shocking revelation

Our story begins in Albus Dumbledore's office, his girlfriend Professor Minerva McGonagall is visiting him. 

Minerva asked, "Were you romantically involved with Gellert Grindelwald in the past, Al?"

Albus nodded and said, "Yes, that's correct."

Minerva gasped. "When did this happen?"

Albus sighed. "Many moons ago; my dear Minnie, we were just children."

Minerva inquired, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Albus muttered, "I wanted to, but I made an unbreakable vow with him that prevented me from telling you directly."

Minerva queried, "What happened between you two?"

Albus frowned. "I fell in love, so did he; but for one reason or another he ended it shortly before he declared war on the wizarding world."

Minerva patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "If you two didn't break up, then we would have never gotten together; Al."

Albus turned towards her and beamed, "You're absolutely right, besides I love you more than I ever loved him."

Minerva grinned. "I'm glad."


End file.
